Like Father Like Daughter
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Jacob and Renesme are secretly dating that results in a child. In order to not to give Edward another reason to hate Jacob, they give it up. Enter: Santana Lopez. She is smart, pretty, and a little over the edge. When she pulls a stunt, that takes the last straw, her parents send her to Forks, Washington to live with her "cousin" Jacob. Has everything in her life been a lie?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Prologue/Chapter One

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Renesme looked down at the object in her hand. _Just flip it over and read the results. _She thinks. The young girl flips the test over and shrieks. There was a little postive plus sign. She slammed her hand on the counter, making a loud _thump_.

"Renesme, sweetie. Are you okay?" Bella questioned from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really." The younger brunnete replied. Bella nodded and walked away. Renesme threw the test into her pocket and took her phone out.

"Hey Nessie! Wass up?" Jacob's voice rang through the phone. Renesme sighed.

"Jake, I need to meet you somewhere absolutly private."

"Ness, what's wrong? You are scaring me." Renesme sighed.

"It's kinda bad. Just tell me where to meet you."

"Okay babe. In the forest by the waterfall. Ya know where it is, right?"

"Course. See you in twenty." She closed the phone and walked into her bedroom. As she got dressed thoughts began running through her mind, _Should I keep it? What will dad think? How will I tell my family. Should I run away? _When she was finished dressing she walked downstairs. Edward and Rosalie were arguing. Rosalie turned around once she heard the younger girl coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. Edward walked away.

"Oh, I'm going for a drive." Renesme said.

"Have fun. You look cute by the way." Rosalie smiled and left the room. Renesme sighed and walked out the door only to be greeted by Emmett and Jasper. The girl growled.

"What's wrong Shorty?" Emmett asked. Jasper whispered something to him and Emmett smiled. Nessie's growl deepend.

"Sorry." Jasper said running back into the house. _Damn hormones! _She thought. The brunette got in the car and drove to her destination. Once she got there the girl jumped out of the car and ran to where she was meeting Jacob.

Jacob stood waiting by the falls. When Renesme showed up he smiled. She wore a cute light pink blouse with an off-white cardigan, black above the knee skirt, and black flats. Her hair was let down, held back by a single clip. Jacob walked up to her. She grabbed him and hugged him as if she were clinging to life. The moment she is in his arms, she begins to sob.

"Baby girl. What's wrong?" The tan boy asks. Renesme just sniffed and thrusted the tester into his arms. He takes the object and looks at it. After a moment he realizes what's the matter.

"Shh. Shh. Don't worry hun. It'll be alright. I have a plan." The sobbing girl looked at him and nodded. "We can leave. Say you're travelling the world. Don't mention me. Once you're packed drive to the airport. I'll be there. Got it?" She nodded again and stood up. The shorter girl smoothed her outfit and wiped her tears. She kissed him on the lips.

Jacob turned into a wolf and ran home. He didn't think about the pregnancy or anything. He focused and kept his thoughts straight.

At home, Renesme ran up to her room. She was nearly packed when Bella entered the room.

"Renesme. Why are you packing?" Her mother asked. She continued packing.

"I'm going on a trip. Visiting Paris. I'll send you a postcard." She stated simply.

"No you are not!" Bella exclaimed. Nessie sighed.

"Please!" The young girl whined. Bella sighed then agreed.

"Fine, but you are to call me everyday 'till you com home. Got it?" Renesme nodded and zipped the final case. Bella grabbed her bags while Renesme got the doors for her.

Once at the car Alice approached us.

"May I speak to Renesme privately?" She asked. Bella nodded and left.

"What is it Alice?" She said, frustration in her tone.

"The future. I know where you'll be, I just can't see much because of you precious dog." The small vampire said. Renesme's eyes darkened.

"Don't call him a dog. And you don't know where I'm going, but it is as far away from you people as I can get!" Renesme hissed. She got in the car and drove off.

At the airport, Jacob waited for his girlfriend. Renesme came up carrying many bags. He runs over to help her.

"Come on, Our flight awaits." The two sit down. A half hour later a flight is called.

"Flight for Lima, Ohio, boarding." Jacob stans up and grabbed Renesme's hand. The two boarded the plan.

"Goodbye Forks." Renesme whispere as the plan took off.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

Santana sat in the Glee club with Brittney sitting behind her. Brittney was attempting to braid the latina's hair. Rachel and Finn sat in the front row to Santana's left. Kurt and Mercedes were chatting it up on her right. Mr. Schu was late, again.

"San, your parents aren't going to like the peircing." Britt whispered in Santana's ear. She brunette pulled away from her friend.

"They won't notice, Brit!" She said softly. Quinn came up.

"Won't notice what?" The short blonde questioned. She was wearing her usual baby doll dress with a cardigan and flats. Santana lifted up her red Cheerio uniform top. In her belly button there was a simple diamond peircing. Quinn gasped.

"That was one of the few rules your parents gave you. They are going to flip. Why San, why?" She asked. The brunette shrugged.

When Mr. Schu arrives Santana just leans back and focuses on absulotley nothing. The bell rings and the Unholy Trinity exit the room. They walk over to their matching cars that are parked next to each other. The waved there goodbyes and got in their cars. Brittney hopped in her white Aston Martin that has flower stickers on it. Quinn got into a similar car, but hers was a dull red. Santana's, which was the newest, jumped into an elegant black car that still shined.

Santana walked into her house and was greeted by her parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad." She said giving both a peck on the cheek. She ran upstairs and walked into her room. She began to change, and unfortunatly the door was open. Her dad walked in.

"Santana, what is that on your stomach?" He asked. Santana pulled her shirt back on.

"Whadya mean, dad?" She faked dumb.

"Lift your shirt up." He said. The smaller brunette closed her eyes and lifted up her shirt. She heard her gasp and get angry.

"SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ! You disobeyed us for the final time. The drinking, partying, and naughtiness is ending now!" He screamed. Mom came into the room with bags in her hands. "You are going to Forks." He said. Santana gasped.

"You're kicking me out?" Her mom sighed.

"No no, sweetie. You are just living with you cousins until you learn how to behave." Santana wants to argue but her father cuts her off with a stiff glare. She smiled sadly.

"Geuss I'm going to Forks!" The latina said with mock excitment. She pulled out her phone and texted all her contacts at school.

_Moving to Forks, comin back wen I bhav bttr. C ya. :( _She texted.

Rachel: _What! Now we are down a number in glee club! _Santana rolled her eyes at this.

Finn: _Aww, :( realy gonna miss u. Not! _She sighed. Does anyone like me? She thought

Puck: _NOOOOOOOOO! I will miss u. U no I luv ya. :( _

Britt: _No NO no NOOOOOOOOO. U cant. ill miss ya. cum hom son. luv ya. :( :( D:_

Quinn: _I'll miss ya grl. Was it da peirce?_

Mike: _Buh bye_

Matt: _Great. Another friend, gone!_

Artie: _I'll miss ya. Even if u r mean._

Tina: _:( :( :(_

Mercedes: _WHY? :( ):_

Kurt: _Bye Satan. _

_Is that really how people think of me. Only a few people actually said something nice. _The latina thought as she packed her bags. _Forks, here I come. Better get ready!_

.

.

**A/N: **Hope you like. Please review! :) Also, please forgive my spelling and sometimes my 'd' key doesn't work.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Like Father Like Daughter

Chapter Two

.

.

Santana walked off the plane and entered the airport. She looked around searching for a familiar face. She sighed once she realised she wasn't going to find one. A tall tan man was waving towards her. She walked forwards.

"Hi, you must be Santana, right? I'm Jacob Black!" The man said. A woman with golden brown hair and eyes stood beside Jacob.

"I'm Renesme Cullen." She said energeticly. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana Lopez. Learn the name." She stated simply. Jacob sighed.

"Let's go. We are stopping at Reneseme's house first just to let you know."

"Whatever." Santana sighed. Reneseme was already at the car waiting. Jacob grabbed Santana's bags an they began walking to the car.

"Nessi, Don't let Rosalie talk to Santana, got it?" Jacob said to his brunette girlfriend. She nodded as Santana caught up.

"Well let's go!" She demanded.

At the Cullen's, Bella greeted Jacob happily.

"Hey Jake. Renesme." She says, "Um, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Santana, Jacob's Niece." Renesme fills in.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" Alice says greeting the bitter cheerleader.

"Um, sorry to burst your bubbles, Bubbles, but you don't make the cut." Santana shrugged. Bella and Edward stared at her in disbelief. Jasper tried to hide his laughter.

Rosalie came downstairs and looked at their guests.

"Who is this?" She said irratably. Jacob sighed and reintroduced Santana.

"This is my cousin, Santana. Santana this is Rosalie." Santana made a move to say something so Jacob rushed in and pulled her out of the house.

"Ughh, let go of me!" She spat pushing Jacob away. "Whatever, let's just go."

****************************AT THE RESERVE******************************

Seth ran up to Jacob and Santana.

"Hey Jake, who's this?" He said grinning from ear to ear. Santana giggle, yes actually giggled and introduced herself.

"I'm Santana. Santana Lopez. Who are you?" Jacob smiled quietly to himself and walked away letting the two talk.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, It's nice to meet you!" the latina leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Brushing her warm lips over his face.

"Trust me the pleasure's all mine. Would you care to show me around?" She asked in a flirtacious voice. Seth gulped silently and nodded. "Perrfect!" She said, stressing the 'r'.

**************************JACOB AND RENESME************************

Jacob stood in the depressing woods and waited for Renesme. He paced back and forth, dragging his feet on the ground.  
"Hey, you're going to make a ditch doing that!" A voice behind him giggled. Jacob smiled and turned around to see the beautiful face of his girlfriend.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"So I'm guessing this is about Santana?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I never thought she would actually be like that!" He exclaimed. Reneseme rubbed his back gently.

"I don't think she's a wolf." She stated. Jacob looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"She doesn't have that smell silly!" She said while bopping his head gently.

"Well, I beg to differ, because I just watched her imprint on Seth. I just think she doesn't smell like one is because she has some of your genes." Renesme nodded and then gasped.

"So are daughter is part human, part vampire, and part werewolf. No wonder she acts like that!" Jacob laughed.

"Well I gotta go. Bye Nessie." He turned and ran.

**********************************SANTANA***************************

Santana sat in the forest alone and watched the trees. She was angry. No, not just angry. She was so angry that she was shaking.

_What the HELL was I thinking!_ She growled at herself.

_I giggled, AND made a complete fool of myself! I feel like an idiot. _She slammed her fist in a tree and broke it.

"UGHH!" She screamed. "I'm. SO. ANGRY!"

Her anger continued to build. She began thinking of everything that has happened. How her parents never seemed to think anything she does is good enough. How Rachel never thinks she good enough. How no one loved her. She started shaking so hard. Her body started growing, and changing. She screamed.

After the change she stood there for a moment. _What just happened! _The world looked bigger now. The colors were the same, if not better.

She stumbled over to a pond and stared into it. What stared back at her was a monster. She screamed again, this time not in agony, but in horror.

She looked at her reflection again. Staring back was a cream white muzzle with ark brown dots across it. Her pelt was the beautiful color of her original hair color. She stood tall and whispered three words.

"What. The. Hell."

.

.

**A/N:** OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I am just busy with school because I work extra hard on it. Also, you have NO IDEA how many times I've lost this story! I mean now I know to SAVE my work ALL THE TIME!

Oh well, I hope you like this chapter. If you do leave a lengthy review. I will choose a few people with the best reviews and give them a sout out. Also, reviews + follows = quicker update!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-Clove

.

.


	3. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
